Hansel and Gretel, Meet Potter and Lupin
by robert32514
Summary: Betrayed by those that made him a hero and sought to make him into another Dark Lord, through knowledge from the Potter Grimoire, useful only to those of true Potter blood, Harry and his Godson find themselves in another world and another time of Dark Witches and Hunters. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hansel and Gretel, meet Potter and Lupin!**

 **Ch. 1 Of Hunters and Wizards**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Hansel and Gretel-Witch Hunters**

 **J. K. Rowling, Paramount, M.G.M., MTV Films, and Warner do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 1 Of Hunters and Wizards**

 **Augsburg, East Germany**

 **Midday**

The sun was hidden in the clouds as the two strangers made their way into town. They wore the standard clothing of the era that they had found themselves in years ago. Seeing it was the mid 1800's, that's saying something. Black leather pants, black vests that hid the white buttoned shirts they both wore. They also wore black leather trench coats that also seconded for cloaks if one looked hard enough. Black rough fedora's on their heads that hid their identities. Both were male with long messy hair, and rough near unshaven faces that were hidden by the fedoras as if a mask as their heads were down. Both were tall, their definitions hidden by the clothing they wore. Both were leading their horses, Arabian's, to a stall.

They had not been in Augsburg in over a month. As always, the place was filthy, as the times were known for. Tying their horses to their posts, they noticed the towns people were not around as was the norm. Instead, their ears caught the sound of the people making a ruckus from within the middle of the stone village with shouts like burn her. Upon entering the town, they heard the accusations forced on an unfortunate woman. Both men turned to one another, "Somethings not right Uncle."

"Agreed, Teddy. Let's see what the noise is all about." The other man acknowledged.

Both quickly walked into the crowd to a sight that made them both pale, and undoubtedly ran their blood cold. On a stage, facing a crowd, the town Sheriff was grandstanding for the people before him and accusing a very important girl to the duo of Witchcraft. Mina, in one of her favorite orange colored dresses with white sleeves, was being held by the Sheriffs deputies. Her beautiful red hair was a soaking mess. Suddenly, the Sheriff took her by the back of her head and shoved her head in a cask of water.

"Mina!" Harry whispered in horror. Both individuals dared not use magic in front of the people as they quickly began to roughly push their way through the crowd as one of their own was in danger. Since finding themselves in this world, Harry had tried to make a name for himself and his Godson Teddy while keeping a low profile. He tried to learn and master the art of being a Black Smith, but didn't get very far due to some disturbing events regarding witches. But with the reports of Witches kidnapping children and the Legends of the Witch Hunters, Hansel and Gretel, he decided to investigate these accusations and rumors himself. It wasn't long before they found that the witches of this world was nothing like the ones in their old home-world. These kinds of Witches, these...'Creatures', were elemental, yet very, very dark. Very powerful strength wise. And fast, almost as fast as Vampires.

Instead of allowing the thefts of the children to go on any further, like the sibling Hunters, Harry James Potter himself became a Hunter. As a former Auror, he was well equipped in handling this kind of thing. In time, though never easy, his own legend grew as he found himself actually better at magic than the Witches of this world as he knew more powerful magic. Add on the fact that he was more magically powerful than they were as well. He knew magic from his world that benefited him in his battles against these dark characters. He was later joined by his Godson, whom he left in the care of a small family who had a daughter that considered Teddy her brother, until he was ready to join Harry on his hunts. His Goddaughter, Mina was found to have magic within her, and for a time, found herself apprenticed to Harry as Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter was.

They found the weapons of the day, near useless against the Dark Witches. Outside of their magically enchanted weapons, swords, bows and arrows, knives, and other stabbing weapons, the newest weapons, guns, were near useless. Using what knowledge he had on the weapons of the 21st Century, Harry took to modernizing their fire arms and using his own brand of enchantments on them.

A time or two, they ran into Hansel and Gretel. Both sets of Hunters met on common ground and even wound up working on a case together, and found each others company necessary for the case they worked. Harry even seemed to find himself attracted to the female hunter, Gretel. But, never did the Potter's reveal their magic to the siblings. So it was that both sets of Hunters departed each other on neutral terms.

Years passed, and now both Potters find themselves back in Augsburg to visit the one special person to their hearts, whom was now in danger from both the Town Sheriff and the Towns People themselves. As they neared the stage of where the Sheriff of Augsburg was making a spectacle of Mina, they found that she had been saved by someone else instead of themselves. Rather, two very familiar individuals named Hansel and Gretel.

Gretel, with her pistol in hand and standing behind the dumb-ass Lawman with gun raised at the back of his head, was a damn sexy sight for Harry's sore eyes. He found himself drawn to the woman when he first laid eyes on her, despite her hatred of all things magic. To her and her brother, Magic was of the Devil, and their mission in life was to kill all witches, but being paid never hurt either. If she and Hansel only knew the truth Harry and Teddy, that they both possessed magic, he didn't want to think of what would happen. But he regretted not telling them the truth of what they possessed.

Hopping up on the stage, and seeing Mina drenched and her hair and clothes a mess, Teddy followed Harry who began to check her over after shoving Hansel aside.

"What the...shit. Harry, Teddy." Hansel gasped.

"Mina, you alright?" Harry asked in worry. As he began looking over his Goddaughter worriedly, searching her person for any bruises, scratches, and or any some such. She nodded, only for him to take her into his arms warmly, gently, and yet lovingly. Teddy rested a supportive hand on her right shoulder, only for Harry to gently pass her off to him. Turning, Harry stomped over to the Sheriff as he disrespected Gretel by calling her a 'bitch'. He didn't get a chance to say another word as Harry punched him in the mouth, knocking several teeth out. The Sheriff stumbled backwards and fell from the stage, holding his mouth. Blood was spouting all over him from behind his hand.

Harry heard Hansel warning the Sheriff's goons, no doubt with his beloved shotgun drawn on them. He didn't see Teddy draw his own revolver on the Lawman's Deputies as well. Having jumped off the stage, Harry took off his hat and threw it to Gretel when he landed as he proceeded over to the now bleeding Sheriff. Picking him up by the lapels of his jacket, Harry, the moment the Sheriff could stand, proceeded to hit him in the gut with a strong punch, then in the nose with an even faster and stronger blow. Holding him by both hands via the jacket, Harry made sure he was looking him in the eyes, dizzy as the Sheriff was, "Look at me you piece of shite. LOOK AT ME! That's my Goddaughter you harmed and nearly drowned in that cask. Do you know who I am? Do you know who the Fuck I am?"

"N-No." the barely conscious Sheriff replied, blood dripping from his mouth while his nose poured.

"My names Harry Potter you bastard. That was my Goddaughter you assaulted and accused of being in league with the Devil there." he growled out. "You may carry the title of Town Sheriff, but to me, your nothing but a dumb inbred idiot looking for attention, and trying to be seen as doing something to stop the kidnappings." Throwing the man to the ground, Harry then stepped on his throat, "You come anywhere near Mina, or anyone I know ever again with the intent to harm or worse, I won't hesitate to kill you sorry, bloody arse, you got me?" The Sheriff shakily nodded while trying to remove the boot that was firmly on his throat, choking all the while due to the pressure Harry applied.

Turning around after letting the bleeding Sheriff go, Harry turned to the crowd, "And that goes for all of you dumbasses." Harry spat to the ground in front of the crowd and then turned back to the stage and gazed upward into the eyes of his ideal everyday warrior woman, "Gretel luv, fancy seeing you here." he said with a smile as he jumped back onto the stage.

Handing his hat back, Gretel replied with a smirk, "Harry, been awhile."

"Indeed it has, wielder of my heart." he smiled as he put the hat back on and rubbed the brim of the hat from one side to the other. Gretel blushed at the way Harry looked at her, as if he wanted nothing more than to snog her senseless. Internally, she had the same hopes as he did, though she'd never admit to him until he made the first move, and that is if Hansel didn't kill him first for defending his sisters honor as Hansel was very overprotective of Gretel and vise versa.

"Oh, please." she said with a blush and a smile. She then turned to Harry's Godson, "Teddy, good to see you, as always."

"Gretel," he nodded back neutrally, still holding onto Mina. "Hansel."

"Ted." Hansel shot back. "Remember Sheriff, you mess with her," Indicating Mina, "And apparently, you mess with all four of us." he said, spinning and pointing his finger at himself, his sister, Harry, and Teddy.

"Now, get back to your homes and businesses, you bloody stupid wankers." Teddy hollered out to the crowd of idiots. When Harry saw they wouldn't budge, he pulled out what appeared to be a stick of Dynamite.

Since he had a short wick on it, he said, "I'm going to give you till the time the Dynamite wick finishes burning to get moving." The people didn't need any other motivation as they began running for their lives, tripping and falling over one another in the scramble to disappear until the area was completely empty.

"Well, that was easy." Gretel said as she came to stand beside Harry. "Did you have to scare them with that dynamite?"

"What dynamite?" Harry grinned as he let her look closer and she saw it was instead a red candy apple scented candle. Hansel began to laugh out loud at the prank.

"Slick Harry. Real slick." Gretel replied with a genuine smile that Harry loved so much, handing the candle back to him, but only after she smelled the candle one more time and apparently liked what she smelled if her facial expression said anything.

As soon as the crowd dispersed, Gretel introduced the Mayor of the town, though it was unnecessary. Harry was already a friend of the Mayor, and had been so for a few years.

"Harry, Teddy. Glad you came back."

"Thanks Mayor Engleman." Harry said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"John, Harry. You know you and I are on first name basis." John said, chuckling as he let go of the hand to shake Teddy's.

"Well, normally, one likes to follow protocol sometimes, Mayor." Harry smiled with a chuckle of his own.

Pointing towards an area of the town, the Mayor took the five individuals to his office, but on the way to his office, Harry had sent Teddy to take Mina back home and await his call. Harry gave him following directions via a special form of communication via hand patterns that he and Teddy would understand, though he did it outside of the siblings view. His current hand sign informed Teddy to raise a set of muggle repelling wards, as well as wards to prevent those with negative intent from entering Mina's home.

With Teddy nodding and getting the message, he took Mina and went where she currently stayed. Within the office, the Mayor, John, debriefed the now three Hunters on a suspected Witch and her hideout. "There's been reports of a strange cottage in the North Forest. Locals won't go near the place. A good place to start the investigation."

He brought out a map and marked the area he spoke of. Harry studied the map for a few minutes. "Gretel, you take the front. I'll take the back. Han, you wait outside in case she gets past us. We converge on her on all sides if she does and hit her hard and fast. Don't give her a chance to think or plan an escape."

"Who says you make the plans?" Hansel asked, looking at Harry.

"She almost got Mina killed. I wanna know what's going on. For Teddy and I, this isn't business, this is personal." Harry answered.

"So, you're not in it for the money?" Gretel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm in it for the money this time, Gretel love?" Harry asked with a small glare.

She and Hansel took the hint and nodded, "Okay, we'll go with your plan. I'll wait outside the cottage, like you said. Hit her hard and fast."

"Alright. Let's do this." Harry said as they left the Mayor's office with the promise to return with their prisoner.

Over an hour later, the three descended on the place. Harry, having opened his coat and pulled out what looked like a set of black sticks from a holster on his back, pointed at Gretel to take the front entrance as he silently walked around and began his approach from the back. She nodded as she began her approach at the front. Halfway near the back, he signaled to Hansel to watch the windows as the witch would possibly attempt to fly out through it. Hansel also nodded and took his position within the tree's that hid him from view.

Harry cursed himself as he saw that the back had no door. Hearing a set of screams after the sound of the fronts door being kicked open, he knew he was in full view of Hansel, so using his magic to make a hole on the back of the cottage with his magic was out of the option. Running back around to the window, he was in time to catch the witch unaware as she had flown out of a now destroyed window, only backwards. Just as she had flown out on what appeared to be a bizarre broomstick that was a magical branch of some kind, Harry had jumped and tackled her from the side, off the branch, and to the ground. He then turned her over and hit her in the throat with an open palm strike causing her to gag and clutch her throat, only for him to receive a kick to his chest from both of her feet, causing him to fly back on his back a couple of feet. Flipping back to his feet, he narrowed his eyes at her.

As both got up and circled one another though she was still holding a hand to her neck and trying to heal whatever damage she sustained, Gretel ran out the door of the cottage with her personal crossbow and trained it on the ugly gray skinned, black haired woman with circularly curved horns on her dresses shoulder area. Her dress was red and black, with leather wrist patches. Her teeth like all witches was rotting as she also had golden eyes. "You got two choices, surrender, and I promise you, we'll go easy on you. We have questions that need answering, and we hope you have the answers to those questions. You will of course will be tried and convicted for whatever crimes you committed which is undoubtedly a lot. As it is, you'll most likely be hanged, and then burned. But make a move now, and I promise you, you will know pain the like's you've only dished out to the innocents you've harmed, two fold. And then we'll kill you once we have the answers we need." he finished as he palmed both his sticks and mentally prepared himself as he locked his knees and feet into position in the dirt and held tightly to his fighting sticks.

Hansel slowly walked up with his shotgun trained on the witch. She snarled and growled with an almost beast-like sound. She crouched and prepared to move, forcing Gretel to fire her crossbow. The witch spun around to the side near Harry who spun his fighting sticks and swung with his left arm. She bent backwards, allowing his arm to pass by, but Harry saw the move coming and spun around and to the ground, using a leg sweep. She hit her back as she lost her footing, allowing Harry to lunge on her and pressed both sticks into her open hands, and then pressed a button on both of his sticks that shot stakes from one end of each stick with a hiss of escaped air pressure, and into her hands, pinning her into the ground. She cried out in pain as Harry stood over her, Hansel and Gretel training their weapons over her head. She struggled to try and get up, but could not as she was pinned to the ground. Harry had one of his booted feet on top of her leg with Hansel doing the same, making sure she couldn't move at all.

"Today, just isn't your lucky day." Gretel explained as Hansel used the butt end of his gun to knock her unconscious before she could attempt to do anything else.

Harry looked to the cottage and then to Gretel, "Wait here. I'm going to check the house."

"Alright, be careful. Who knows what she was doing in there." Gretel replied.

He nodded and holstered his sticks, then walked back around the cottage and walked inside. He looked. His Animagus spirit was a Siberian Wolf, so his sense of smell was on par if not greater than most natural canines and cats. He smelled human blood as his eyes took in the inside of the cottage. There was plenty of blood caked items, knives, saws, as well as a stove and pots and pans filled with odd liquids that seemed to have a bit of human blood mixed with them.

He narrowed his eyes angrily as he sensed Gretel enter the cottage doors. "Harry?"

He held a gloved finger up, made a fist and then pointed down as he knelt down and felt the floor for a loose board or ring for a trap door. His hands then ran over a small blood caked rug and felt an imprint of what he sought. Quickly grabbing the rug, he threw it to the side and saw the metal ring that was to be used for the trapped door. Taking a moment to look Gretel in the eyes, she nodded and readied herself as Harry grabbed the ring and yanked it open. At first glance, they only saw dirt and worms, but then Harry looked closer and saw several bones sticking out of the ground. Taking one of his sticks from his coats holster, he used it to reach into the dirt and move it around until his stick hit something hard.

With a deep breath, he slowly maneuvered the hard object around and loosened it from the soil until both he and Gretel got a somewhat expected good look at the upper skull of what seemed to be a small child. With how clean it was inside the dirt underneath the cottage, Harry couldn't tell how old it was. Lowering his head in sympathy and respect for the dead child, while guessing there were several more than what he just found within the soil, he retracted his stick and pulled out a white cloth that he used to clean his stick.

"Burn it down?" Gretel asked. Harry looked at her with a set jaw and red rimmed eyes that shed a tear or two for the children under the cottage.

"Burn it all down." he confirmed in a rough hoarse voice that revealed how he felt for the deceased children murdered by the dark witch. If there was one thing Harry cherished in his life, it was children. And it was all due to the way he was originally brought up.

As darkness arrived, the house was already ablaze. Black smoke rose into the sky as the trio headed back to Augsburg. The Witch was bound and gagged, her hands tied to the front of her, slumped unconscious on her side, inside of a wooden wagon that was attached to a carriage, with Hansel as the driver. Gretel was sitting beside her brother as Harry sat in the wagon, his eyes resting on the unconscious witch while sharpening a black steel knife he himself forged, with a black sharpening stone. He had special plans for this Witch once she was interrogated and drained of any valuable information she may have had.

 **Chapter one completed. Let me know what you think. Read and review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Truths

**Hansel and Gretel, meet Potter and Lupin!**

 **Ch. 2 Truths**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Hansel and Gretel-Witch Hunters**

 **J. K. Rowling, Paramount, M.G.M., MTV Films, and Warner Bros. do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 2 Truths**

 **Augsburg**

 **Sheriffs Office**

 **Top Floor**

 **Interrogation Room**

Harry James Potter watched from the side of the room as the interrogation of their suspect/Witch was being worked over, and worked over hard as Hansel applied brute force interrogation techniques to their perp instead of something else when Harry had seen enough and called a time out, "Okay, that's enough, Han. I'll take it from here." Harry said as he tapped the mans shoulder and pointed behind him with his thumb.

Hansel, perspiring and breathing heavy, took a clean rag from his sister. Wiping his hands clean of blood after removing the modified metal brass knuckles with spikes, Harry took his own towel and grabbed a chair. Stepping up to her, he sat the chair down and sat in it., "Wwwoooo. That's quite the beating he gave you. Not that I blame him seeing as you deserve it after everything you did to those children. Tell me, how kids many did you kill, hhmmmm? How many did you eat?" He asked as he leaned forward, and began wiping her bloody face. She groaned in pain for a moment before glaring at him. Harrys' intentions were to show her some form of kindness, playing the good cop card, something he didn't want to do at all, but the needs must and all.

The witch, bleeding profusely, blinked weakly, and yet looked at Harry defiantly, rose her chin up, and refused to speak. "Listen, I don't like to prolong a murderers execution, especially when it's deserving. So, why don't you just tell us what we need to know, and we'll make your death quick and painless, or we can do it Hansels' way, and drag it out long and frighteningly harsh?"

"Yo-you're too...late. Muriel will..." she began, only for Gretel to cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Who's Muriel?" she demanded, only when the woman creature began to chuckle and gagging at the same time due to the blood still in her mouth and throat, did Gretel grab the Witch by her head and pull it back roughly, demanding menacingly, "Who's Muriel?" she growled.

Harry was dumbstruck at hearing that name. He let out a long sigh of regret as he lowered his head. He'd never thought he'd ever hear that womans' name again, as he stood and gently grasped Gretel's hands and pulled her away. The Witchs' laugh began to get louder until Harry looked at the deformed creature, threw out a powerful wandless stunner charm, and knocked the mad and deranged woman out, her head hanging low over her chest.

Both Hansel and Gretel stood, shock registering on their faces, only then did Hansel quickly snap out of his shock, with speed befitting a man of his skills, turned, grabbed one of his guns, and quickly turned back around as a round was chambered, only to see Harry raise both of his hands in surrender, "I've been hoping never to reveal the truth about me and Teddy to you until it was time. It seems like now's a good time as any." Harry said as he felt a gun's barrel at the back of his head.

"It fucking seems so." Gretel growled out, with a hint of emotion.

So, for over an hour, Harry sat with his fellow hunters and told his story. They listened, enraptured in his tale after they allowed him to take a vow that showed he would speak the truth and only the truth, lest he lose both his life and magic.

He came from another Universe where Magic was a common, 'genetic' gift to several conclaves throughout the planet. He even defined the term Genetic when he began explaining things. He came from such a community in Europe in a time of War against a so called Dark Lord and a self proclaimed Light Lord. He spoke of how an alcoholic seer who was apparently being interviewed for a job at the Magical School he would one day attend, when she spouted out a prophecy that would be revealed years later to be fake, in order to get some work. A magical slave and servant of the Dark Lord, had overheard a part of the false prophecy and returned to his Magical Master before he could be stopped, and informed his Master of what he heard and targeted one of two children the prophecy spoke of since it said the child would be born with the power to stop him at a certain period of time.

The Self Proclaimed Light Lord, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore used this to further his goals of World Domination, or at least in Britain since he was Persona Non Grata throughout a good portion of the other conclaves around the world. Harry revealed, that because the so called Dark Lord hid the truth about what he really was, a Half-Blood Wizard instead of a Pure Blood, he chose a child who would most likely fit the description. Harry went on and on about his life. His parents death, his placement with magic hating psycho relatives, the Manipulations and discovering them a day after the Dark Lords resurrection. He used the time to take back what the False Light Lord had taken from him, his family inheritance of which he was entitled to and was hidden from him for many years until an freed elf and his Godbrother stepped forward to rectify the situation.

Eventually, a third party entered what would become known as the Second Blood War, with Harry leading his own faction with not just his newly adopted brother/Godbrother, but also many first generational witches and wizards, and the aid of many clans and herds of Magics creatures from goblins, Centaurs, Elves, and others.

But Harry was betrayed by two within his ranks who turned the vast majority of the British Pure Bloods and English Magical Community against him. Even though he won the War against both now revealed Dark Lords, he lost the Battle as he was apprehended at his home by a jealous and treacherous would be thief and his sister who took him before the Veil of Death deep within the Bowels of the Ministry of Magic with his Godson whom was also chained. He tried to fight back, but the chains were made of iron, a metal known for absorbing magic, leaving him feeling weak.

But unknown to them, Harry, and his Godson Teddy, Death had been watching, as did the surviving Elf of House Black, Kreature. Harry was falsely charged and sentenced through the Veil of Death by none other than another of Dumbledores followers, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Even after the mans defeat and death, Shacklebolt still supported him through and through. As Harry and Teddy was mere inches from the Death Veil, they watched the faces of their executors wearing wide smiles. None felt or seen the Veil being altered by Death itself as the moment they were both shoved back into it, it was like slow motion as Harry watched the doors to the Death Chamber itself blow open and chaos ensue as he watched his brother in name and blood with his army smash their way in, and yet they were too late to save Harry and or Teddy.

They awoke to this world during the day within a forested area, Death in a human form that resembled his father told Harry what happened in their world and said that Neville Longbottom-Potter, dueled and beat not just the interim Minister of Magic, but also dueled and beat the traitors. Neville became a celebrity in his own right, but was greatly saddened at the loss of his brother. Neville then scoured all of Magical Britain and the world, looking for a way to bring them back, but failed. Eventually, Neville would come to terms with what happened and took this time to reflect, he created many charities in his brothers name, his Godmother and Harry's mother Lily Potters name, Sirius', Remus', and even Teddys'. The world of Magical Britain would be at peace for many years, even after Neville's death at 121 years of age with Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger at his side.

Harry thanked Death from the bottom of his heart for this information. Death then offered Harry a bit of advice about what to expect since this was a new and different world, and minutes later, disappeared. Nightfall came as Harry and Teddy were found by a woman with long black ravens hair with a dark blue dress. Her name was Muriel. She seemed to befriend Harry and Teddy for several months at first, but then showed her true face and intentions when she tried to kill Teddy after Harry, having kept his and Teddy's powers hidden, though in this case, his Godsons magic concealed through an amulet Harry placed on his wrist. Teddy was fearful of the woman for some time, and Harry didn't know why. But the moment he walked into her home one night with a stack of wood in his arms, he saw her advancing towards Teddy, a bizarre looking wand in one hand, and a knife in the other. Teddy, still a toddler, began crying. Harry dropped the wood before him and confronted her. She turned at this and Harry saw her true face. They dueled and Harry beat her, if just. Wounded and bleeding, he held a blade at Muriels throat, saying the only reason he didn't kill her was because he owed her, that his debt was paid in full by him showing her mercy. He knocked her out with an overpowered stunning charm, the same as he did the the witch that sat before he, Hansel, and Gretel now, and the rest they say, is history as he explained a minute later how he met Mina's family and took his and Teddy's life forward from there.

The rest they already knew.

"Question," Hansel said as he raised a hand, bringing it down when he saw Harry raise an amused eye, "Mina, your Goddaughter. Is she a Witch like you and Teddy are Wizards?"

With a heavy sigh, he nodded, "Yes. I taught her myself. At the time of my 'Execution', I had kept much of my family knowledge on my person, which I had done at all times during the War, due to my fear and paranoia of not knowing enough and wanting to continue the tradition of being a battle mage which is what most of my ancestors were, including during the days of old, since before and after the Time of King Arthur and Camelot. As well as a good portion of my family wealth. She had the spark, and so when her parents helped me restart my life here and talked one of their friends into having me become an apprentice of Black Smithing, I paid them back in gold and by teaching her and Teddy in their presence when I told them what I just told you. But I was forced to stop my apprenticeship due to rumors of the Dark Witches and the darkness I sensed that drew near. Starting my own hunts, Teddy would later join me while I sent Mina and her family care packages at times to let them know we were alright and thought of them often. Mina, when her father became my best friend and close as brothers when they were still young, asked me to become her Godfather, and I did. Teddy would always dote on her as one would an older sibling. If you like, I have within my enchanted chest, what I call a pensive. A magical memory storage bowl used for viewing memories. It will enable you to see my life in minutes in what normally would take hours. I had to take it back when I learned the old bastard stole it from my family's house. So," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "where does that leave us?"

Both Hunters looked at one another, and then slowly took the time to walk out of the room for a bit as Harry sighed and turned back to the bound and unconscious woman. He was just finishing up in cleaning her face when they walked back in, "What are your feelings for me?" Gretel asked.

"Honestly?" Harry asked as he threw the now blood soaked rag into the air and vanished it.

"Yes." she said, her hands on her hips, with a menacing look.

"I worship the ground you walk on. I have loved you,...since the moment I first saw you, even though I have never really loved anyone before except Teddy, and that's saying something. But with your brother and all, well..." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously this time. "And don't tell me there's no attraction between you and Mina, Han. I saw the way in which you were looking at her earlier." he finished as he pointed his left index warningly at the guy who had to turn away since his face had begun to turn red.

Gretel smiled softly and walked up to Harry who took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, waiting for the smack that he expected. He got it, staggering a bit as he had to catch his footing to balance himself since she obviously had a lot of power in her hits, "That's," she breathed in and breathed out, "For withholding important information from me and Hansel." she growled out. She then stomped up to him, looked him in the eye, grabbed him by the head and smashed her lips into his, catching him off guard as she roughly began kissing him, which he reciprocated as his arms wrapped around her and crushed her body to him. A few seconds later, they stopped to breathe, their heads touching.

"And that?" Harry gasped.

"That," she panted, "Is because I want to love you as well. But to do so, we need to trust one another. Can I trust you, Harry?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, searching him for the truth.

"Yes, always." he answered honestly.

"Good." she said as she pecked his lips and leaned into him as he held her to his person, his head leaning into the womans hair and smelling her for the first time in a long time and loving the scent of nature and power.

"Since we're now talking about honesty, did you know, that you and Hansel have the spark of magic in you as well?" Harry asked after seeing Hansel shift a bit uncontrollably at seeing his sister lean into his longtime friend. "I've noticed this since first we met."

"What?" Gretel asked in shock as she pulled away a bit to look at Harry, perplexed.

"That story you told me years ago of your mother. I can sense and see magic." He looked at her first, and then a frozen Hansel, "The both of you have what my worlds first Generational Magicals termed, Core Magic. Meaning it's a part of you instead of being given by deals made with Satan or his devils and demons. This is a theory and all, but I think your mother was a Witch or what maybe others termed a squib which is someone born into a magical family, but has no magic. I don't have any information about your mother to go on just yet to support my theory, but you both glow in it and have for a long time, even when I look at you with my mage sight. Your Magical Cores, they're strong, but due to your battle prowess, every time you've had a burst of strength, a burst of speed, or even enhanced reflexes, it's because of your magic giving you the boost you need during battle. It's also known as accidental Magic where I come from. I can teach you so that you can use it against your enemies, including Muriel."

"Yeah?" Hansel asked as he then had a thoughtful look, smiled a bit with whatever deranged thoughts he was thinking of, and then shook his head to clear it as he sighed, "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to take care of this bitch."

"Agreed." Gretel said as she kissed Harry one last time and then sat in his chair, seeing him mock pout until he conjured two more, with Hansel sitting in his own on Gretels' left and Harry in another on Gretels' right. Harry hit the woman with an _'Enervate'_ charm.

The woman woke up snarling until Harry hit her with petrifying curse, "Let's talk." Gretel said as the woman struggled and failed to escape the petrifying curse Harry had used against her, growling and snapping at the hunters all the while.

Later within the day after ending the woman and burning her in a private clearing, the trio returned to the Mayors office with what info little they had found within the womans home and on her person. "Harry, Hansel, and Gretel. Good to see you." He said as he welcomed them into his office. "So, I learned that you have caught our Witch. What did you learn?"

"Han." Harry said as he opened the floor to his brother hunter.

"That witch we found was a dead end, Mayor. No trace of any kids."

"But there were some remains which were underneath the cottage. Nothing but clean white bones. I'm sorry." Harry said as he leaned against the wall, arms folded, with a saddened expression. "You'll be glad to know we burned her place to the ground after we bound her and knocked her out."

"But we did find this." Gretel spoke up as she pulled out a rolled up map and laid it bare on the Mayors desk. It had a topographical representation of the many planets within the Solar System as well as a red Moon. Gretel pointed this out and explained what it meant, "That is called the Blood Moon, Mayor. An eclipse of the moon. It happens once in a Generarion and is a night most Holy to Witches."

Looking over the map with pained fear within his eyes, the Mayor gasped, "Oh my God. When?" he asked as he looked to Gretel.

"According to this, three nights from now."

"There's no doubt in my mind that all this is connected. Children being taken in these numbers from the roads and fields, so close to town." Hansel said as he looked at drawn portraits of the children and the files on them. Harry had a few as his mind was working on the same idea. Even he didn't have enough information about what all the Witches in this world knew and were capable of despite the years he and Teddy spent in this world. "A Witch does not come out in the open like that."

"Not unless she has to." Harry said as he began to draw up profiles on his own of the children. He was missing something, and just couldn't put a finger on it. He then watched as his friends diabetic clock began to go off. Long ago, after they met, Harry swore he'd find a cure to Hansels disease. Because when he learned what the witch Hansel and his sister encountered as children, had a home made of candy, it was magical within in its own right and targeted males where sickness was concerned. Opening a pouch in his jacket Harry called out and tossed a vile to Hansel.

Catching it, Hansel gave him a questioning look, "The cure. Took me a while to find the correct ingredients." When Hansel looked at him as if he was crazy, Harry said, "Just trust me."

Deciding to take the chance, Hansel placed the vile within the injector and and shot the liquid into his leg. A second later, Hansel began to feel better than he ever had in a long time. "Hey, thanks man."

"No problem. It's what friends do." Harry replied.

"You kidding me, he's really cured?" Gretel asked as Harry nodded at her question. She launched herself in his arms for a moment, laughing out loud, and then ran to her brother who lifted her into his arms as well, laughing merrily all the while.

They eventually got themselves back to business as Gretel calmed down, smoothed out her clothing, and looked at the Mayor, "Anyway,..." she said as she wiped the smile she was wearing from her face. "Witch activity has been increasing lately. More sightings, animal slaughter, Sabbaths. It seems the coming of the Blood Moon is dragging every damned Witch from their hiding place."

"So, it seems like a good thing that you brought us here, doesn't it Mayor? And with Harry's help and support," he said as Harry placed his documents back onto the Mayors desk.

"We'll be able to end these witches as if the devil himself was cashing them in." Harry finished. As a matter of fact

Opening a drawer within his desk, the mayor tossed a bound set of cash to Hansel, "Half now, the rest when the children are brought back, alive." A knock at the Mayors door had him rising to his feet, "Oh, there he is, right on time. This is Jackson. He knows these woods inside and out. And he'll take you to where the last sightings were."

Jackson seemed to be an almost heavy and aged German with long graying hair, heavy brown clothing, almost like that of a professional huntsman of wild animal and game. Harry smiled as he had befriended the old guy and hunted game with him on several occasions, looking to him as a foster uncle "Yeah. We can be there in a few hours. Hello Harry."

"Jackson, you old mule." Harry said as he brought the guy into a manly bear hug, laughing all the way. Both men stepped back and clapped each other on the shoulder. "Looking good, old man."

"And your still a skinny runt. But you got bigger as I got older." the guy laughed. Harry just laughed and introduced Hansel and Gretel and vice versa as they shared a few small embarrassing tidbits about one another.

With all kidding aside, the trio informed Jackson, that hunting a Witch during the night was a bad idea. "It's too dangerous. We'll leave in the morning." Gretel said.

"She's right. It's much too dangerous." Hansel said in agreement. "So, any place we can get a drink in this hellhole?"

"We know the best place in town." Harry said, a huge a grin on his face with his arms crossed and a mock smile on Jacksons own face while his arms too were crossed.

"The last time we were there together, you got so drunk, you literally fell on your face and broke your nose while snoring in your own blood." Jackson said.

"Hey, at least I didn't sleep with my own splurge all over my chest and face." Harry pouted.

Unknown to the hunters and or Mayor, the Sheriff was doing his own business with hunters of his own.

 **Later that day**

Within the towns bar, Hansel was drinking while Harry, was nursing a pint while at the same time, stringing a personally made wooden guitar. Teddy had arrived without Mina when Harry sent a message through their magical mirror. Mina had fallen asleep as she and Teddy ate dinner already while making sure to leave a _'preserve'_ charmed plate. Jackson and Gretel was overlooking a map on the table of which they sat. "There have been abductions here and here," Jackson said as he pointed in strategic spots on the map that the Witches chose. "On both sides of the river. And on this last one, we believe a troll was involved."

"Edward. Muriels personal slave." Harry said, thumping his head on the table. "Had to petrify him before he could kill me when Muriel and I had our last day together. She had ordered him to kill me while we dueled." He winced as he remembered that day non too fondly.

"Trolls extra." Hansel said as he placed his refilled pint on the table.

"He's not that bad of a guy really. You'd like him as I've noticed he doesn't like serving Muriel, period. But Muriel uses the fact that they serve witches against their male counterparts against him rather well. All he really needs is some positive influence from the right mistress." Teddy said. "But still..." he trailed off in thought for the gentle troll.

Gretel nodded in thought at this, when she went back to looking over the evidence. "It's really unusual. Look at this one. A father and three children attacked." Gretel queried as she studied the evidence the Mayor loaned them. "One child was taken, but she didn't touch the other two."

"Uh-oh." Hansel mocked worriedly, a bit drunk. Harry sent a stinging hex under the table at him. "Hey." he cried out.

"Hansel. Be serious." Harry said, all kidding aside.

"I am serious. That is weird though." he said, looking at his sister.

"Very." she agreed as she smacked her brother in the back of the head playfully.

"Then again, we hunt witches for a living." he continued. "What's normal, really?" They all shared a chuckle until a new voice interrupted their moment. "Excuse me. Hansel and Gretel? Potter and Lupin?"

All five individuals at the table, looked to the source of the voice until a young man who wandered up to their table. "Oh, my God. I can't believe you're all here."

'Oh great, another Colin Creevey.' Harry thought to himself as he sighed and shook the boys hand as did Teddy who barely glanced at the kid.

"I'm gonna call it a night, Uncle. See you at Minas'." His Godson said as he stood, tapping his shoulder, and left the bar, but not before Harry nodded and reminded him to thank Mina for him to which he promised to do when she awoke. He said goodnight to Hansel and gave Gretel a kiss on her right cheek that she returned, turned and left the bar through the door. He didn't notice a cursed or a dark spelled man wander into the vicinity towards the bar as he walked in the opposite direction.

"I'm Ben. Benjamin Walser. I am really quite a fan of your work."

"That's great." Hansel said as he sighed and looked to his sister while Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Listen kid, I'm sure your real bright and all, but what we do, saves lives while letting the Dark Forces know we exist and hunt them. In doing so, they're being informed that they're on borrowed time." Harry said, not wanting this kid to get involved in this life or for his head or ego to get as big as Colins did all those years ago.

"Harry, be nice. It's nice to meet you Benjamin." Gretel said as she smiled gently at the young man.

Ben laughed somewhat as he then asked, "Listen, if it's not too much trouble, would you please sign..." he said as he lowered a rather large book that was in his hands, onto the table.

"Oh, no..." Hansel said in mock awe, only to say okay when the book was slammed onto the table and was opened onto a certain page. Gretel looked onto one of the pages that showed his and his sisters past exploits as well as Harrys and Teddy's, to which Harry was silently repeating that he would not obliviate the boy while hiding his face in his left hand.

"Oh, my." she said as he began with one of his favorite stories of their adventures.

Harry didn't listen in as he turned his attention back to the guitar and was fiddling with its strings, putting his ear to and testing out its sound.

Naming some of their adventures, the boy then asked, "You know, I just have so many questions. Do you mind?"

"Yes." Harry quickly answered.

Hansel was agreeing, "You know, we have..." was all he got out as his sister cut him off.

"Oh, no, no." she answered herself sweetly, making Harry and Hansel mock glare at her. "You go ahead."

"All right. Okay. How best do you kill a witch?"

"Hansel?" Gretel queried to her brother with a look of innocence on her face.

'Sometimes, I really hate her.' he mentally said as he continued to glare at her. He then looked to the boy, "Uh, cutting of their heads tends to work. Ripping out their hearts."

Benjamin was nodding as he was taking this knowledge in.

Hansel continued, "Skinning them is also nice."

"Yeah, but burning them is the best way." Gretel spoke up. "Cause that's the only way to be safe."

The boy almost looked as if he wanted to smack his own head, "Burning, yeah, of course."

"Burn them all." Hansel snorted into his cup drunkenly as he raised it to his lips.

"Is it true, that Witches can't harm you?"

"Not magically, anyway." Harry said. "For reasons we can't fathom or understand, Magic has no affect on them." he said looking at his friends. As for me, well, I've been a survivor all of my life. I know how to stay alive, and when Teddy joined me, I taught him what I knew as well."

"What he said," Hansel agreed. "It's horseshit, son."

"Their Magic doesn't work on us. And, they haven't killed us, yet." Gretel continued.

"Do you think that's because of the Witch that you burned when you were children? I-I guess, that's how it all started for you guys. I mean, is that how you became Witch Hunters? How did you get your guns?"

"Okay kid." Hansel said as he shared a look with Harry, his sister, and Jackson, then began to close the book that was on the table. "Okay, okay. There's a lot of things to do. You're a really nice kid, but we have a town under attack." Hansel was going to say more as he looked to the boy and then his friend as when Harry paused, he knew Harry had begun to sense something was wrong as his danger sense was crying out somewhat.

A man he and the others had never seen before clamored into the bar. One look, and Harry had known a Witch had cursed him, and he had a pretty good idea whom and with which curse as his mage sight scanned the unfortunate soul. He pulled Jackson to his side. The man gave Harry a questioning expression when Harry sent a look that said, trust me. Jackson moved the chair around and set next to Harry who moved his foot into position in case he had to use the table as a shield. Everyone paused in their eating and drinking as the guy stumbled about a bit.

"She killed them!" he said almost drunkenly. "She killed them all."

"Who killed what?" Gretel asked as she rose from her seat, in a place where Harry couldn't shield her. The boy next to Hansel was then used as a shield by Hansel himself as he looked and figured out real fast what was about to happen.

"The Witch!" the cursed seeker said loudly. His body was betraying him due to the womans Dark Magic, and he knew his time or end was near. "She killed the trackers. All of them. She gave me a message. For you all." he then began to choke, his airways clogging up. His face and neck going red as his head and body began to grow and expand, until suddenly, he exploded.

Gretel, the boy, and many of the bars occupants and patrons screamed out while Harry kicked the table up and shielded himself and his old friend with the table as Hansel lifted his pint and began to drink some more. A few seconds later, it quieted down as the people quickly ran from the bar until it was empty, save for the Hunters and boy.

He didn't notice the boy smiling and rubbing his hands on his book while Gretel began to pick the unfortunate bastards organs off her person, while spitting out what blood entered her mouth. "The curse of Hunger for Crawling Things. I fucking hate that one." Gretel spat.

As she said this, that ever remained of the tracker, tipped over on the floor as whatever was in him began crawling all over the floor.

"That was awesome." Benjamin laughed, while Harry glared holes in the back of the boys head, wanting to smack him upside the back of his head. All the while, he sat the table back on its feet, while thinking to himself, 'I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance.'

 **Here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think. Until next time.**


End file.
